This disclosure relates to copolycarbonate compositions, and in particular to copolycarbonate compositions having improved properties, methods of manufacture, and uses thereof.
Polycarbonate and copolycarbonates are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide variety of applications from automotive parts to electronic appliances. Some polycarbonates and copolycarbonates demonstrate excellent mechanical properties, heat resistance, transparency, and chemical resistance. However, optical clarity can be difficult to achieve, particularly in some copolycarbonates.